


I'll tell you where my hands have been, you show them where to go.

by ilezbatron



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilezbatron/pseuds/ilezbatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: If that had been Louis’ only antics for the night, Harry might have been able to control himself. Louis, of course, was not one to do things in parts, though.<br/>Louis' a cheeky bugger and Harry gets horny. Ends well for all.<br/>Title is from the song 'Guns, Knives and Whores' by Like Rockets</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll tell you where my hands have been, you show them where to go.

The sounds of the crowd were deafening as the boys lined up to run on stage. Harry could feel the heat of Louis pressed against him as the older boy fidgeted nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Lou, calm down.” Harry whispered behind him.  
“Never”, Louis replied cheekily, giving the younger’s backside a quick squeeze just as they were ushered on stage. Harry could feel his cheeks burning as he ran on stage, stuttering slightly during his first line of ‘Na Na Na’ as he looked over at Louis, who was grinning at him like a fool. The older boy gave a knowing wink before turning back to the audience.

If that had been Louis’ only antics for the night, Harry might have been able to control himself. Louis, of course, was not one to do things in parts, though. Harry had barely made it through his first solo as he felt Louis’ hand brush against his hip, ducking down at the last moment to lightly slap him across the ass. Hand twitching manically behind him in an attempt to divert Louis’ hand, he only enabled the older of the two to grab his wrist, pressing Harry against his own body, free hand roaming across his band mates’ back, causing a flush to creep up Harry’s cheeks as his mind strayed, thinking of those hands and how he’d like to have them roaming other areas of his body.

Needless to say Harry, nursing a semi, was extremely grateful for the opportunity to sit on the stage couch during ‘Moments’. That is, until Louis plopped himself down in Harry’s lap, not so subtly grinding his ass against the younger’s growing erection, feeling his quickly tightening pants. He leaned in, his lips brushing against Harry’s curls as he whispered “Enjoying yourself, Hazza?” His lips ghosted over Harry’s jaw as he turned his head back to the audience, just in time for his part of the song. Harry shifted uncomfortably as Louis slid off his lap during the chorus, glaring at his older band mate. 

Costume changes became a tense few moments for Harry that night, checking over his shoulder every few seconds, almost expecting a half naked Louis to bend him over and whisper obscene things in his ear. Okay, so maybe expecting wasn’t quite the right word, Harry thought. Hoping may be a more accurate term for what Harry was feeling just at that moment.

Three (slightly disappointing) costume changes, a slightly ripped shirt and a rather unfortunate love bite just left of his Adam’s apple later, Harry was feeling more than a little stirred up. They jogged off stage, the other boys laughing and chattering about the show, but Harry stopped short of the dressing room and grabbed hold of the back of Louis’ suspenders, pulling him back against him so their bodies were flush against each other. Gripping the smaller boys’ hips, pushing him against his own, he buried his face in Louis’ neck and breathed in the wonderful scent of tea, expensive cologne and home that he’d been teased with all night as Louis had hovered just out of reach. “You’ve had your fun. Now it’s my turn.” He reached his tongue out, delicately licking a small stretch of Louis’ neck before biting down in what would be a vicious love bite tomorrow morning. Louis met the action with a stifled moan, shifting to press himself harder against Harry. Harry pulled away, sliding his hands up Louis’ torso as he moved, leaving Louis with a muttered promise of “later” as he strolled off to join the rest of the boys in the dressing room.

Harry loved the way he’d switched the roles with just his few simple words. The entire car ride to the hotel he could see Louis fidgeting more than usual, glancing up at him from under his fringe, bouncing his knees up and down in the crowded space, earning a few displeased looks from Niall and Zayn that he barely noticed. 

The car had barely pulled to a stop outside their hotel before Louis was out and dancing from foot to foot waiting for Harry and the others to join him. Harry took his time getting out of the car and into the hotel elevator. Louis had teased him enough tonight; he was going to have some fun with this before his own desires took hold of him. Harry and Louis’ rooms were a floor above the other boys’, necessitating a few moments in which he and Louis were alone in the mirrored elevator. He held his gaze straight ahead, trying his hardest to resist the urge to take Louis right then and there. His resolve held out almost the entire length of time it took to reach their floor – until he felt the tug of his sleeve and looked down to see his smaller band mate looking up at him. “Haz..” He could practically feel the want in Louis’ voice, and the sight of him so desperate for Harry to acknowledge him was too much for the younger boy. 

As the elevator opened he pulled Louis roughly to their door, pushing him against it and nudging his lips with his tongue, a silent request for permission. Louis opened his lips with a soft moan which was stifled as Harry delved his tongue into Louis’ mouth, the fight for dominance not lasting long as Louis was quick to submit to Harry, holding his hands against the younger’s back to hold him close as he moaned against Louis’ lips. They broke apart long enough for Harry to fumble their way into the room with the room key, pulling the door closed behind them. Louis made to move them to the bed, but Harry stopped him, holding his large hands against the smaller boys’ hips as he pushed him swiftly against the wall, wasting no time in reuniting their lips. He dipped his head down, tongue dancing over Louis’ neck before nipping his collarbone, sending the older boys’ hand into Harry’s mess of curls, grasping tightly as he tried to stifle the moans emitting from him. Harry pulled away from his neck, reaching up to kiss Louis lightly on the lips before whispering “don’t try and stop them. I want to hear you enjoy it”, causing Louis to buck his hips as his arousal consumed him, his head tilting up to clasp Harry’s lips in a passionate kiss as his hand trailed down to the younger boys’ ass for the third time that night. 

“Haz...’ he managed between kisses, ‘bed... Maybe...” He was cut off by Harry’s hands rough against the back of his thighs, a heavily whispered “No” as Harry pulled him up, Louis’ legs automatically settling around his waist, growing bulges pressed flush against each other as they battled in an attempt to be even closer to each other, tongues, hands, bodies pressed as close as physically capable. Harry supported Louis’ weight easily, hands grabbing at his backside occasionally, Louis’ hands snaking up his chest, before pressing him right against the wall, his hands tugging at the hem of Louis’s shirt. The material fell easily over the older boys’ head, Harry’s hands holding his waist as their tongues met once more, fighting for dominance as Louis deftly unbuttoned his younger band mates’ shirt, ridding him of it before tangling his hands in the mass of curls at the back of Harry’s neck, grinding desperately against him. “Bit keen there, Lou?” Harry mused huskily against his lips. “Haz, please... I need you, now...” Harry thought for a moment that the sound of Louis’ lilting voice begging for him was possibly the most irresistibly arousing thing he had heard in his eighteen years, before carefully reaching down to unzip Louis’ chinos, pulling them down his thighs along with his boxers, freeing his hardened cock to rest between their stomachs. 

Harry took hold of Louis’ shaft, pumping it slowly as he leant down to nibble at the smaller boy’s ear, causing several frantic noises of approval from Louis. Harry was vaguely aware of the elders’ hands scrambling at the top of his jeans in an attempt to unfasten them, his movements erratic as he fumbled with the zip. He eased his free hand away from Louis’ waist, leaning them hard against the wall in an attempt to support him while still pumping Louis’ cock with one hand and unzipping his own, now very tight jeans, with the other. Having succeeded, finally, in unfastening his trousers, he pushed them down his thighs along with his boxers, until they sat just above his knees, pulling a small packet from the pocket and holding it between his teeth as he placed his hands above Louis’ chinos, pushing them as far down his legs as possible, allowing Harry to nudge the head of his cock against Louis’ opening as his hands returned to the smaller boys’ ass to support him, warranting a gasp from the older boy. 

Harry pulled the packet from his mouth, leaning into Louis, kissing him deeply and fervently as he struggled to tear it open without tearing away from the kiss to look at it. As he managed to tear open the foil, he fumbled to squeeze the cool lube from the packet onto his fingers before tossing it away, warming the substance between his fingers before slicking it over his hard cock with a few quick, long strokes of his hand. He pulled away from Louis long enough to push a slicked finger into him, the older of the pair gasping audibly at the sudden contact. Harry pushed gently, adding a second finger as he felt Louis’ muscles loosen around the first. He pushed his fingers in and out of Louis’ entrance, adding a third and curling them as they reached the little bundle of nerves that had Louis gasping his name at every touch, until he could feel Louis bucking his hips, meeting Harry’s fingers with every thrust. He pulled out, hands on Louis’ hips to line him up as he met Louis’ entrance with the head of his cock. He pulled Louis to him and kissed him deeply as he thrusted in, he could feel the tight heat of Louis around his cock, the muscles tensing and releasing as Louis’ body got used to the feeling of being full. 

Harry waited until Louis nodded into his neck before beginning to move, an act that caused Louis to almost crack his skull as he flung it back in ecstasy as the younger boy held him, repeatedly hitting his prostate with every thrust. Harry marvelled at how easy he was finding it to support Louis, and not only that, but to pull him down on his cock, forcing him to meet every thrust and causing some of the most sensual noises he had ever heard from his older band mate. He grasped Louis’ length and began pumping in time with his thrusts, he could hear the older boy’s moans getting louder until they were muffled by Louis’ biting into Harry’s neck, his own thrusts becoming erratic as he was brought closer to the edge by Louis’ reactions. He looked down at the younger boy, face buried in his neck to stifle the moans of pleasure as Harry thrusted into him and pumped his hand along the length of his shaft, could see the way his legs wrapped round his waist for support and the way he leaned his weight against the younger boys’ hands positioned behind his hips. Harry could feel the two of them getting close; Louis’ cock pulsing in his hand, his muscles contracting and releasing as he came close. He thrust harder into Louis, faster, timing the movement of his hand to that of his hips as he watched the older lad throw his head back as he gasped, “Harry, Harry I can’t... I... I’m going to... Haz” Harry felt Louis’ body react as his orgasm tore through him, chasing Harry over the edge with him, a breathy moan of “God, Lou...” and their laboured breathing the only thing to be heard as they rode their highs together. 

As the two calmed down, after Harry had pulled out and lowered Louis gently to the ground, Louis looked up at Harry from beneath his fringe. “That was... wow” he managed, hands still tangled in Harry’s messy curls, tugging lightly as he played with the strands. “That’s what you get for being a tease” Harry replied, leaning down to capture Louis’ lips in a light kiss, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling gently before releasing it. “I might have to get you worked up on stage more often”, Louis teased.  
“Don’t you dare, Tomlinson’ Harry replied, laughing softly, ‘I’m not sure I’ve got that in me after another concert. You’re not as light as you used to be, you know...” He broke off, thinking, before glancing back at Louis. “You’re still short though”, he laughed, leaning his forehead against the older boys’ as he kissed him lightly on the nose.

End.


End file.
